


It's 3 am, I'm Feeling Lonely

by HeithChief



Series: Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, discord prompt, post college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Bokuto, on a late night trip to the laundry room, leaves his apartment door unlocked. He'd be right back, it would fine. When he gets back, he finds a stranger in his bathroom, cleaning blood from a cut under his eye. The stranger tells a story about a fight with an ex-boyfriend gone wrong. He introduces himself as Kuroo Testurou and begs Bokuto not throw him out.





	It's 3 am, I'm Feeling Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt from a Haikyuu!! discord server. I was bored and looking for a distraction. This ended up being longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy it and give me a comment about the parts you liked best. *over-exaggerated wink* (Also it's 3am when I'm posting this...I just thought that was a funny tidbit)  
> Song inspriations:  
> "She screams and her voice is strained and she says baby 'it's 3am I must be lonely. Well, I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes'"- Matchbox Twenty ("3AM")  
> "I can't seem to let you go, I can't seem to hold you close" - Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello ("I Know What You Did Last Summer")

“KUROO!”

              Kuroo heard his name roared from the kitchen. He knew the exactly what the problem was, because he’d been doing on purpose. Kaneko’s gruff, loud voice used to make him smile. It used to send shivers down his spine when it was spoken ever-so-softly in his ear. Now, it was like nails on a chalkboard and made him cringe, especially when it was yelling his name in that angry tone. Recently, they had taken to calling each other by their surnames instead of their given names. It made the break up feel more real, like they could be strangers again. Well, they could be, if Kuroo could just find a one-bedroom apartment that didn’t cost a fortune. He’d forgotten how much difference a roommate made in keep costs down.

It had felt like forever since he’d heard Kaneko’s whispering ‘Tetsu’ over and over again when trying to wake him up. Or since he’d called Kaneko ‘Takeshi~’, drawing out each syllable. Kuroo only did that when he was trying to get Takeshi to do him a favor. Kaneko would just smile and roll his eyes, responding with ‘what do you want?’ Those moments used to make Kuroo smile, but now everything was tainted, everything felt toxic and broken. Their relationship was forever changed, like a puzzle with missing pieces, never to whole, never to be put back together in the same way.

              “KUROO!”

              This time the yelling of his name was louder and harsher than before. Apparently, trying to ignore Kaneko wasn’t getting him anywhere. At this point he was starting to hate the sound of his own name especially in that tone. Kuroo groaned loudly, knowing that would set Kaneko off. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and padded over to the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best to look indifferent.

              Kaneko had a deep scowl on his face and was standing with his hands on his hips. Kuroo remembered a time when he thought Kaneko was kind of sexy when he was angry. Now he just though his ex-boyfriend just looked like a mix between an ape and a spoiled child who hadn’t gotten their way. It wasn’t a pretty sight and Kaneko’s bushy eyebrows weren’t helping him look less primate-like.

              “Kaneko?” Kuroo said only his name as if he wasn’t worth the rest of the question.  

              “Don’t give me that. You know what this is about. You’re trying to act all nonchalant, but I see that smugness in your eyes.”

Kuroo refused to answer and Kaneko snapped. Kuroo didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed what a quick temper Kaneko had. Maybe that cliché saying, love is blind, was really true and he was blinded by love for Kaneko.

“The fucking _dishes_ , Kuroo. I did the for the past two nights. I picked up your night yesterday, but I won’t do it again. You’re not following the goddamn schedule. I set that so we could at least be civil until you move out. I see your passive aggressive bullshit.”

              Kuroo shrugged, “I don’t know what you mean.”

              “You know I work nights on Tuesdays! I’m exhausted when I come home at this hour and then I come home to a fucking sink filled with dirty dishes. It’s called respect!”

              “Respect?” Kuroo let out a short, condescending laugh. “You, _YOU,_ want to talk about respect?” Kuroo held his breath for a second and put his hands out between them, trying to keep his cool. “Really? Please explain to me how you were respecting me while taking it up the ass from some other guy on our bed? I mean if you were going to cheat on me, I would think you’d have the _respect_ , as you say, not to do it in _our_ apartment. I mean maybe that’s just me.”

              “Oh yeah like you’re so high and mighty, Kuroo- _san_. I see the way you’re always flirting and laughing with that ‘best friend’ of yours.” Kaneko smirked like he actually had the upper hand on Kuroo right now.

              “That again, really? Kenma is my childhood friend, he’s known me since we were five. Of course he’d know how to make me laugh. He has a fucking boyfriend and you’ve fucking met him! Multiple times!” Kuroo shook his head and squared off against Kaneko, ready to pull out all the stops on this fight. Yeah, he started it and yes, he was going to finish it. “Then again you would know what it was like to have a boyfriend and flirt with other guys. You’re an expert in that field, huh?”

              “I had a rough day at work and I _just_ wanted you to the dishes. Here you are, once again, shoving my mistakes in my face.”

              “Mistakes? You _cheated_ on me, I’m pretty sure that was an active decision that you made and I know that wasn’t the first time. You call it a mistake like you actually regret it, but I know you don’t. You thought you could have both, but you were too stupid to hide it well.” They’d had this fight several times, it always started off over little things like doing the dishes or accidently, or in Kuroo’s case, purposefully eating each other’s food. Then they escalated to a full-blown shouting match about Kaneko’s infidelity.

              “I’m not stupid, you asshole.”

              Kuroo scoffed, “Of course that’s what you’d pick out of all of that. SO sorry I called you that word that everyone’s mocked you with your whole life. Guess what? If enough people call you, they just might be right.”

              “Fuck you.”

              “More like fuck _him._ ”

              “Look, I know, I know I cheated on you. I know I ruined our fucking relationship, but you were pulling away. I never saw you so, yeah, I got lonely.” There Kaneko was, playing the victim card when the blame was too far shifted to him.

              “Yeah, I was taking on more at work, but I made time for you. It wasn’t my fault.”

              “Look, Kuroo, would you _just_ do the dishes so we can both go to _bed_.”

              “There you are again, sweeping everything under the rug. I want to you feel my pain, but you’re not hurt. You avoid me, yes, and it’s awkward, but you still have him. _I_ was the one who got betrayed. and _I_ was the one who had to find you in the arms of someone else. _You_ got the easy part.” Kuroo reached into the sink and grabbed a plate. “You want me to do the dishes? This is how I do them.” He raised the plate over his head and threw the plate onto the ground. It shattered upon impact, sending shards of white ceramic everywhere. “There, now they’ll be broken, just like our relationship.”

              “Kuroo! That was my mother’s plate! She gave those to us.”

              Kuroo smirked and pulled another plate out of the sink and held it above his head. “So? As if you’ve ever cared for anything that was given to you.”

              “Kuroo don’t you dare!”

Kaneko charged at Kuroo and Kuroo just assumed he was going for the plate. He lunged backward, away from Kaneko, but he didn’t think to protect his face. Instead Kankeo reared back and punched Kuroo right under his left eye. It wasn’t a particularly hard punch, but unfortunately, Kaneko’s ring caught Kuroo’s skin and scratched it when his fist connected. The plate fell from Kuroo’s hand and shattered on the floor just like the first one. He stood frozen, gaping at Kaneko, as the blood trickled down his face. Kaneko had a temper and Kuroo had provoked him, but never had he imagined Kaneko would hit him.

              The crazed fire in Kaneko’s eyes faded a little when he realized what he had done. He had hurt Kuroo, but he still cared for him. He hadn’t meant to punch him, but he just lost control. Tears started falling from Kuroo’s eyes and Kaneko’s mouth fell open. Not once had Kaneko seen Kuroo cry. Even when caught cheating, Kuroo had refused to cry in front of him.

“Kuroo, I—wait!”

              Kuroo grabbed his phone and jammed his feet into his shoes as he ran out the door. Hot, angry tears clouded his vision. It was 3 am and Kuroo didn’t really know where he was going, but he had to get out of there. Maybe one of his neighbors would be home and awake, they would help him, right? In this situation, he would help his neighbor. Kuroo knocked on several doors, but no one had answered. Finally, the fourth door down from him swung open. He had tried the handle when no one answered and was surprised to find it open. He ran for the bathroom immediately, his only thought on see how bad the cut had been. He’d felt the warm blood on his cheek and wouldn’t want to freak his neighbor out too much.

              Bokuto was walking back up to apartment, freshly cleaned laundry in hand, and came back to find his apartment door slightly ajar. Swallowing nervously, Bokuto crept into his apartment, his heart hammering in his ears. Slowly, he set the laundry basket on the floor just inside the door and quietly walked toward the only source of light in his apartment. He was only going to be gone a minute to get his clothes out of the dryer and didn’t think lock the door. Their apartment complex had buzzers to let people up, no one could just wander in. Of course, he thought it would be fine.

              He had grabbed a wooden spoon from his kitchen on the way over to the bathroom. A knife would have been so violent and the intruder could use it against him. The spoon seemed like the best option, that and Bokuto was too freaked out right now to fully think straight. When he approached the doorway, he saw an unfamiliar dark-haired male about his age bent over the sink. Their eyes connected in the mirror and the stranger jumped.

              “Uh, why are you in my bathroom at three in the morning?” Bokuto blurted out a bit awkwardly.

              Kuroo slowly turned around and held up his hands in surrender. They were still dripping from the sink, but it was blood on Kuroo’s face the Bokuto noticed immediately. “I don’t mean any harm, dude. My ex-boyfriend is a major douche, he cheated on me and our relationship has gotten really toxic. We were having a fight and we still live together, I needed somewhere to run to and your door was open. He hit me…he’s never hit me during a fight and I was freaked out. Then I thought I didn’t want to scare you with all this blood on my face and ran to your bathroom. I’m sorry. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I live in the just down the hall. Please don’t throw me out.”

              Bokuto was a bit stunned by the story, but it seemed genuine and this guy did have a cut under his eye. “Oh wait, you live with that hot blonde with the bushy eyebrows, right? That fucker hit you?” Bokuto stepped into the bathroom, squeezing past Kuroo to grab the first aid kit from the cabinet. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, by the way.” Bokuto closed the toilet lid and gestured to it. Kuroo nodded, finally coming out of his surprised state and sat down.

              Somehow this guy—Bokuto—hadn’t thrown him out of his apartment and Kuroo was grateful for that. Somehow this guy was very level headed at three in the morning and just accepted his rambling story. “Why was your door open, anyway? ...also what's with the spoon?"

              Bokuto looked at the spoon in his hand and laughed. It didn't looking threatening at all. "Self-defense. A knife seemed to violent. I don't know, I panicked." Kuroo burst out laughing and Bokuto smiled sheepishly. Kuroo looked so freaked out when he got here that Bokuto was happy he could make Kuroo smile with his antics. He set the spoon down on the sink. "Anyway I was just running to the laundry room downstairs. I didn’t expect someone to barge in.” His tone was light and teasing. While Bokuto’s voice was deep, it had none of the roughness that Kaneko’s did. Kuroo was overjoyed for that fact.

              “And you’re doing laundry at three A.M. because…?” Kuroo teased him back.

              “Shut up, I’m a restaurant manager and I was closing tonight. I wore my last clean shirt and had to do laundry so I had clean ones for tomorrow.” Bokuto said and it did seem like a rational reason. Kuroo noticed how gentle Bokuto’s finger were on his face as he disinfected the wound. “Dude, this looks it’s going to bruise and on your face no less. What a jerk. What kind of guy would mess up such a pretty face?”

               “Uh huh.” Kuroo murmured, not really focusing on what Bokuto had said. Kuroo was too busy watching Bokuto’s face, tongue poking out the side of his lips, as he concentrated. It was cute and that wasn’t the only cute about Bokuto. Kuroo couldn’t help but notice Bokuto’s muscular arms and pronounced pectoral muscles. He wasn’t wearing a shirt for goodness sake, it was if he was asking Kuroo to check him out.

              “Sorry, that was out of line. Got it.”

              “What?” Kuroo looked back Bokuto’s face, a light pink blush dusting the tops of his cheekbones.

              Bokuto pressed his lips together, trying to stop himself from smiling, and shook his head. “Never mind.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him and Bokuto just shrugged, affixing a small band aid to the cut. “You should probably ice it, I’ll be right back.”

              Kuroo watched him go and then realized he hadn’t grabbed his keys in his hurry out the door. Not that he wanted to back to his apartment right now, but now he really stuck. He’d already imposed on this kind neighbor too much, but their landlord would be off duty until morning. No way did he want to knock and have to face Kaneko. He did look apologetic after he’d punched Kuroo, but that could have been act. Just like the last month of their relationship. Maybe Kaneko had never loved him. Maybe everything had been untrue. Maybe moving in was just a ruse so Kaneko didn’t have to let Kuroo go, but not having to worry about keeping him close. “Shit.”

              Bokuto came back with a bag of frozen peas and the cliché-ness of that almost made Kuroo laugh. “What?”

              “I forgot to grab my keys. I’m locked out.”

              Bokuto shrugged and walked over, pressing the peas against Kuroo’s face. “So, stay here. Do you really think I would force you to back to the guy that hit you?”

              Kuroo replaced Bokuto’s hand on the peas with his own, wishing his heart hadn’t started pounding because their hands had just brushed together. Kaneko and he had just broken up three weeks ago. He had just met this guy! Now wasn’t the time for crushes, even if he was ripped and super-hot. “I don’t know. I was hoping you wouldn’t, but that’s a lot to ask and what about your roommate?”

              “He moved out a week ago, I haven’t found a new one yet. Sleep in his old bed. I’ll get you extra sheets for it.” Bokuto left the bathroom, but then suddenly dashed back to the doorway. “Wait you’re looking for a place to live, right? Why don’t you just move in here? It’d definitely help me out so I wouldn’t have cover the whole rent myself.”

              Kuroo looked up at him in awe. Who the hell was this guy? Some kind of angel disguised in bro form? “What? You just met me, _dude_. I could be a serial killer or something.

              “This really wouldn’t be that different than finding a roommate on Craig’s List like I was going to do.” Bokuto shrugged and Kuroo was in disbelief that someone could be this nonchalant about getting a random roommate at half past three in the morning. “We could do it on like a trial basis. If you actually are crazy then I’ll kick you out.”

              “Or you’d be dead by then.” Kuroo teased, sticking his tongue out at Bokuto.

              “If you really wanted to kill me, I think you would have done it already.”

              “Or maybe I’m the type of killer that gets off on killing my subjects only after I get to know them.”

              Bokuto burst out laughing, leaning on the door way for support. His laugh was so contagious that Kuroo couldn’t help but join in too. “Are you trying to convince me that you are a serial killer?” Bokuto asked when they both finally stopped laughing.

              “No, I’m just checking to make sure you’re not crazy. I mean who finds a stranger, who broke into their apartment, in their bathroom and doesn’t kick them out?”

              “You looked totally freaked out and you had the cut to back up your story. You’re a classic damsel in distress and I’m here to save you.” Bokuto grinned, and placed his hands on his triumphantly, reminding Kuroo of a superhero.

              Kuroo chuckled, “You’re pretty proud of yourself, huh?”

              “A little.” Bokuto’s expression softened and he looked a Kuroo with sympathy swimming in his golden eyes. “Also, I know what it’s like to be cheated on.”

              A small, sad smile formed on Kuroo’s lips and he nodded. “It sucks. I mean the anger, I was expected, but I didn’t expect to feel so…rejected.”

              “That’s the worst part.” Bokuto held out a hand to Kuroo and Kuroo took it, standing up. He followed Bokuto over to the couch and sat down next to him. “They’re the asshole who couldn’t appreciate what they had and you’re sitting there like ‘why wasn’t I enough?’”

              “Exactly! I mean Kaneko and I had been together for three years and living together for just over one. I actually thought we were going to get married, y’know? Then in the past three months things have gotten busy at work and I’m taking on extra projects and working overtime. I knew I was being distant, but when I was home I still made sure we had time for each other. I mean I made sure we had sex any time we were home together and he wanted it. _Even if_ I was fucking exhausted.”

              Bokuto clicked his tongue sympathetically and sighed, feeling Kuroo’s pain. “You were giving him your everything, but he only saw the times you were gone.”

              “Yeah. Then three weeks ago I come home after a long day and I’m craving one of Kaneko’s _amazing_ shoulder massages. There’s a light on in the bedroom and romantic music playing and I’m thinking ‘Kaneko’s so sweet, he knew I was on my way home, and he set up something for me’. I burst into our room and there he is, pinned down by a guy he works with, and fucking enjoying it. On the fucking sheets that I bought!”

              “He cheated on you at home? Is he stupid?”

              Kuroo grinned at Bokuto, glad he wasn’t the only one who thought that. “I know, right?”

              “At least my ex tried to hide it and always did it at hotels. Unfortunately for him, he did it one night at a hotel managed by my best friend. I got pictures of them holding hands and kissing in the lobby.” Bokuto gritted his teeth and shook his head, still annoyed at that memory.

              “Shit, dude.”

              “I know, at least I didn’t catch him in the act. I would have beat his skinny, little ass.”

              “So, you like leaner guys?” Kuroo teased, trying to lighten the mood with jokes as he always did. He was _not_ hinting at himself when he made the joke.

              Bokuto laughed a little and winked at him. “Maybe, as long as they’re not short and blonde like him.”

              _Good thing, I’m neither of those._ Kuroo thought before he could even try to stop himself. “I have to work in the morning…”

              “Call in sick. I bet they’d understand.”

              “…true. I don’t really want to go in like this.”

              “Good. I’m off until four  tomorrow. We can go get your things and maybe I’ll punch that ex of yours in the face. He more than deserves it.” Bokuto stood up and patted Kuroo’s knee.

              Kuroo got up and followed after him. “You’re serious about the roommate thing?”

              Bokuto’s voice a bit muffled as he reached into the closet to get the spare sheets. “Do you really want go back to that apartment? I mean what other options do you have? At least with me, you’ll still be paying the same, so you wouldn’t have to adjust your budget or finding a new landlord that isn’t an asshole, or finding a nice place with low rent. Also, I give _amazing_ shoulder massages too. I bet I could give that Kaneho bastard a run for his money.”

              “It’s Kaneko…no, wait Kane _ho_ is perfect!” Kuroo laughed at the nickname and Bokuto let out a little chuckle at his own joke, winking at Kuroo.

              “You seem like a cool dude and you’re friends with Kozume Kenma, right?”

              Kuroo looked at him in awe, nearly dropping the peas. “What? You know me?”

              “Well I haven’t met you officially, but Kozume has mentioned a friend named Kuroo with crazy, bedhead. I’m guessing that’s you?”

              “WAIT! You’re _that_ Bokuto? The one who went to college with Kenma’s boyfriend?”

              Bokuto nodded. “The very same. So, you couldn’t be that bad if both Kozume and Akaashi like you. They’re very selective with their friends as you know. I kept meaning to accept Akaashi’s invite to meet you. He always said he thought we’d get along. And this is going well so far, right?”

              Kuroo shook his head. “What the fuck are the chances?”

              “Well, it will make one hell of a ‘how did you two meet?’ story.”

              “That it will.” Kuroo settled into the bed after Bokuto had made it for him. “’Night dude.”

              Bokuto reached over and took the peas from the beside table. “’Night roomie.”

              “Really dude? Frozen peas, though? So stereotypical.” Kuroo teased, feeling a lot better now.

              “That’s what they’re supposesd to be used for, right?”

              “Or you could just eat them like a normal person.”

              “You can?!” Bokuto’s face looked so genuinely surprised for a second that Kuroo almost called him out on it. Bokuto stuck his tongue out at him. “Kidding. Good night, Kuroo.”

              “Good night Bokuto.”

* * *

 

              Kaneko woke up to a loud pounding on his door. _Kuroo has come back! I have to apologize a million times. I mean I don’t expect him to forgive me for cheating, but at least I can tell him how sorry I am for punching him. I would never hit someone I was involved with. He pushed me to that point._ He jumped out of bed and ran to the door, wrenching it open, apology already poised on his lips. That apology died when he came face to face with a very buff man, who had more muscles than he could count right now. Behind him stood Kuroo, arms crossed and smirking. Kaneko was too distracted and intimidated by Bokuto to really notice Kuroo.

              “Hey Kane _ho_ , payback bitch.” Bokuto didn’t even give Kaneko time to react and punched him right under his eye. Kaneko stumbled backward and fell to his knees, covering his eye. “I don’t think I made him bleed, but he’ll have a pretty shiner to match yours.” Bokuto looked back at Kuroo, who smirked when their eyes met.

              “Too bad we have to match.”

              “Hm, true, but deserves to wear the consequences of his actions.”

              “Kuroo, what the hell? Did you just go find some buff dude to hit me because you couldn’t do it yourself?” Kaneko looked up at Kuroo and tried to put on a smirk to match his vindictive comment. Yet he was in too much pain, and it came across as more of a grimace.

              “I’m not going to stoop to your level and hit a guy I was involved with. I didn’t even ask him. He wanted to. Said you deserved it and I agree, so I didn’t stop him.” Kuroo placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “He’s not just some guy. This is Bokuto Koutarou. You know that boyfriend of Kenma’s, the one you always forgot existed? This is his best friend.”

              “I’m taking Kuroo off your hands, you cheating ass. He’ll be living with me. If you _ever_ try to contact or touch Kuroo again, you’ll answer to me.”

              “…you accuse me of cheating and you suddenly bring by this beef cake? How do I know you weren’t fucking _him_ the whole time?” Kaneko lashed out, trying to find an upper hand in this somehow.

              “You’re incredible…” Kuroo looked down on Kaneko shaking his head in disbelief. “I just met him last night. You know when you punched me? I was looking for some _help_ and a safe place. He opened his door for me.”

              Bokuto met Kuroo’s eyes, laughing a little at the inside joke. “That and Kuroo’s not a sleazeball like you, Kane _ho_. He would never cheat on his boyfriend.”

              “It’s Kane _ko_!”

              “He knows, dumbass! It’s a play on words. Y’know, because you’re such a ho.” Kuroo defended him and Bokuto high fived him.

              “Let’s go get your stuff…and maybe take some of his stuff too, in exchange for soiling your nice sheets.” Bokuto gestured for Kuroo to lead the way. Kaneko stood up, starting to protest, but Boktuo stopped him. “Watch it, Kane _ho_ , I could call the police on your ass for what you did to him, but we’ll get some nice stuff for our apartment instead. If you’d rather we call the police so they can haul you off to jail and then we’ll get all of your things, that can be arranged too.”

              “What about this, idiot?” Kaneko stood up abruptly and pointed to the newly forming bruise under his eye. “I could have them put you in jail for assault!”

              “Self-defense. I’ll say you tried to come at me after we came over, threatening to call the police. Whose story do you think Kuroo would back, huh?” Bokuto bent over whispered behind his hand in an over exaggerated way so Kuroo could hear him. “Let me give you a hint, it’s not you.”

              “Nope!” Kuroo called back from the bedroom, confirming the threat.

              “Hey Kuroo?” Bokuto called back to him, taking in his surroundings. “Who bought the TV? It looks nice. A brand new 4k TV, huh?”

              “Kane _ho_ , and yes.”

              “Aw come on guys, I’ll do anything. I just got that TV for my birthday!” Kaneko got back on his knees and begged them.

              “That would like nice in our living room, huh Kuroo? I would even give you my current TV for your bedroom in exchange.” Bokuto completely ignored Kaneko’s pleas.

              “I like that plan.” Kuroo walked back into the living room and leaned on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Next time, Kane _ho_ , you’ll know not to mess with me.” Kaneko looked between them horrified, knowing there was no way for him to win in this situation.

Bokuto smiled at Kuroo and blushed a bit when the smile was returned. A lot could happen between them now that they were living together. All Bokuto knew, was he was so glad he left his door unlocked at three in the morning.

             


End file.
